


Do Not Pass Go

by Settiai



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: atlantis_lvw, Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-04
Updated: 2006-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone deserves a little break from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Pass Go

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Atlantis: Last Visible Writer.

"What's this supposed to be?"

Rodney let out a loud groan at Ronon's question, while John's grin grew even wider. The colonel reached over and took the small metal item from Ronon's hand. Then he held it up so that Teyla could see it as well. "This is what we call the horse and rider."

"What's a horse?" Ronon prompted.

John shrugged. "It's an animal that's sometimes used a means of transportation back on Earth," he explained. "They're not used as much nowadays, but they used to be pretty popular."

Teyla cocked her head slightly as she studied the playing piece. "This horse is similar to the richta of the Tonucans, is it not?" she asked, looking up to meet John's gaze. "I remember Aid-- Lieutenant Ford making a comment relating to the similarities soon after I joined your team.

"It can't be that similar. People aren't crazy enough to ride richtas," Ronon said with a snort.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Don't let the colonel fool you," he said. "Anyone who's willing to risk their life riding on the back of an animal can't be completely sane."

"You're not too big on horseback riding, I take it."

Without saying a word, Rodney just glanced over at Sheppard and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm also guessing you're not a big fan of westerns," John added wryly. He held up his hand when both Ronon and Teyla started to speak. "Don't worry, I'll explain later. I'm sure someone around here has at least one John Wayne movie on DVD. I might even be able to find someone who has _Deadwood_."

"That's just what I need," Rodney muttered.

John raised an eyebrow. "What was that, Rodney?" John asked innocently. "I couldn't quite hear you."

Rodney shot him a dirty look. "Are we going to start the game anytime soon? I've got more important things to be doing, you know."

"Lighten up, McKay," John said, rolling his eyes. "Don't forget, you're the one who agreed to help me teach Ronon and Teyla how to play Monopoly."

"Only because I was threatened," Rodney shot back. Then he flinched as he realized what he had just said.

Teyla raised an eyebrow as she glanced over at John. He quickly held up his hands in a symbol of mock surrender. "Don't look at me."

They stared at each other for a moment before turning their gazes toward Ronon. He just grinned at them and picked up the dice. "So how do you end up in jail?" he asked, gesturing toward the board.


End file.
